Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás?
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1969-1971 |temporadas = 2 |episodios = 25 }} thumb|right|224 px|ESPAÑOL LATINO thumb|right|224 px|ESPAÑOL LATINO thumb|right|224 px|ESPAÑOL LATINO thumb|right|224 px|ESPAÑOL LATINO thumb|right|224 px|ESPAÑOL LATINO thumb|right|224 px|ESPAÑOL LATINO Scooby-Doo ¿Dónde estás? (presentada en el doblaje como Misterio a la orden) es una serie animada de terror y misterio realizada por la compañía estadounidense Hanna-Barbera Productions. Fue creada por los escritores Joe Ruby y Ken Spears, por el diseñador de personajes Iwao Takamoto, producida y dirigida por William Hanna y Joseph Barbera. Fue transmitida por la cadena norteamericana CBS, con dos temporadas y 25 episodios, entre los años 1969 y 1971. El éxito de esta primera serie, que radica principalmente en sus historias, tramas interesantes y personajes creativos, abrió paso a una extensa sucesión de películas, reencarnaciones posteriores y especiales, producidos en múltiples versiones hasta el presente, dando origen a la franquicia Scooby-Doo. Reparto thumb|right|335 px|Extensa recopilación de escenas de ambas temporadas Personajes episódicos Personajes episódicos Datos de interés *En el doblaje, los capítulos del programa son presentados formalmente con el título de «Misterio a La Orden». Pese a que claramente se pretendía que este fuera el título en español, sólo estuvo vigente como título oficial durante la transmisión inicial del programa. Hoy en día, la serie es regresivamente conocida como «Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás?». **Francisco Colmenero, director de doblaje de esta serie, presentó con insertos los 3 primeros episodios simplemente con el nombre de «Scooby-Doo», pero luego usó el nombre «Misterio a la Orden» durante el resto del programa. **La serie recibe el nombre de "Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás?" en todas las cadenas donde se transmite, al ser la traducción exacta del nombre original, "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!". Durante la intro en todos los episodios, Shaggy (en la voz de Arturo Mercado) exclama dicha frase en español al aparecer en pantalla el logotipo en inglés de la serie, pese a que a su vez, el título real fuera adaptado a «Misterio a La Orden». **Cuando Warner Bros. Animation empezó a lanzar películas directas a video en el año 1998, se decidió darle el nombre de Mystery, Inc. al grupo, siendo doblado con el nombre de «Misterio a la Orden» y convirtiéndose así en el nombre oficial de la pandilla en español latino. * Muchos de los nombres en español de los elementos característicos del programa fueron creados en esta serie, como por ejemplo las «Scooby-galletas» (Scooby-snacks), el nombre de la camioneta del grupo, «La Máquina del Misterio» (The Mystery Machine), entre otros. Dichos nombres originales continúan usándose en el doblaje de las nuevas producciones de la franquicia y se han hecho parte de la cultura popular. **La famosa frase «¡Y hubiera sido mío de no haber sido por estos chicos entrometidos!» fue dicha por primera vez en esta serie,Scooby-Doo, ¿dónde estás? Episodio 21, «La noche de los Pies Helados» y actualmente su traducción al español, sobre todo las palabras «chicos entrometidos» (Meddling kids) se siguen manteniendo intactas en las diversas reencarnaciones y películas de Scooby-Doo. **En la versión en inglés, el personaje de Vilma Dinkley es llamado «Velma» (con E), un nombre exclusivo del mundo angloparlante, prácticamente desconocido e inexistente en los países de habla hispana. Debido a ello, al doblarse la serie al español, el nombre fue adaptado a «Vilma», siendo este un nombre más conocido y utilizado en Latinoamérica. Cabe destacar que lo mismo sucedió al doblarse la serie a otros idiomas, adaptando algunos nombres según el país o región (por ejemplo, en el doblaje en francés el nombre de Vilma fue cambiado a «Véra», mientras que en Brasil a Shaggy se lo cambió por «Salsicha»). El nombre en español de Vilma permaneció intacto y se sigue utilizando hasta hoy en todas las series y películas de la franquicia (salvo en el doblaje castellano ibérico, donde los españoles conservaron el nombre en inglés, pese a que dicho nombre tampoco existe en su léxico y a que esta y otras series de Scooby-Doo se emitieron en dicho país con el doblaje mexicano). **Mientras escribían los guiones originales del programa, Joe Ruby y Ken Spears decidieron ponerle un sobrenombre o apodo al personaje de Daphne Blake haciendo referencia a su torpeza, pues siempre se caía o tropezaba, resbalaba o presionaba los botones equivocados, causando que muchas de las trampas para los villanos fallasen. Este apodo fue «Danger-Prone Daphne», que en el doblaje original se tradujo como «La peligrosa Daphne». Sin embargo, pese a que muchos personajes se refirieron a Daphne por este apodo en futuras reencarnaciones y películas de la franquicia, el nombre original en español dejó de ser utilizado en el doblaje sin razón aparente, hasta su regreso en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. *A partir de esta serie, se adaptaron y establecieron las frases o exclamaciones icónicas que profieren algunos de los protagonistas en la versión en inglés, que también pasaron a formar parte de la cultura popular. Si bien en los primeros episodios las frases no tuvieron una traducción definitiva y solían intercambiarse, para mediados de la primera temporada ya quedaron definidas del todo (siendo las de Shaggy y Vilma las más estables). Dichas traducciones se lograron conservar durante 46 años (salvo algunas excepciones como ciertos filmes o episodios, películas live-action o crossovers hechos en otros países), y no cambiaron hasta el despido de Arturo Mercado en 2015. Dichas frases estables incluyen: **Daphne Blake: «¡Rayos!» / «¡Repámpanos!» / «¡Recórcholis!» / «¡Caracoles pintos!» **Vilma Dinkley: «¡Cielos!» **Shaggy Rogers: «¡Caracoles!» *Los actores Arturo Mercado y María Santander volvieron a interpretar a sus respectivos personajes en la última temporada de El show de Scooby-Doo. Debido a la ausencia de Ismael Larumbe Sr., Francisco Colmenero se hizo cargo de la voz de Scooby-Doo, con un tono ligeramente distinto al que usó en el cuarto capítulo de la serie original, y siguió interpretando al personaje en posteriores shows y películas hasta el año 2001. Esteban Siller también regresó a interpretar roles secundarios en la última temporada de El show de Scooby-Doo, y continuó participando en algunas películas animadas de la franquicia hasta 2013. *Arturo Mercado fue el primero en doblar a Shaggy durante esta serie, creando para ello un tono y caracterización completamente distintos a la versión en inglés, con gestos, risas y frases originales, dándole así una personalidad propia. Dicha interpretación le valió el reconocimiento, por parte del público y de sus mismos compañeros del medio, como la voz original de Shaggy en español. Posteriormente, retomó al personaje en El show de Scooby-Doo, y en posteriores secuelas de esta hasta 1984. Años más tarde retomaría al personaje en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies de 1998, manteniéndose hasta 2015 como la voz del personaje, siendo el único miembro del elenco original que logró mantenerse doblándolo durante 46 años de forma ininterrumpida. **La interpretación original de Mercado no sólo fue valorada en Latinoamérica sino también en España, ya que la serie original se emitió en todos los países hispanoparlantes con el doblaje realizado en México. Cuando España empezó a realizar su propio doblaje en series posteriores, existieron muchas quejas por parte de los propios españoles, reclamando la emisión de las series con el doblaje latinoamericano y, especialmente, elogiando el «insustituible» trabajo de Arturo Mercado en el personaje. *Para la edición de la serie en formato DVD en Estados Unidos, Warner Home Video sustituyó la canción instrumental de entrada compuesta por Ted Nichols en los 3 primeros capítulos, que ya había sido reemplazada en las emisiones televisivas de la serie en canales norteamericanos, por la canción más conocida compuesta por David Mook, Ben Raleigh y Larry Marks. Sin embargo en el doblaje, se conservaron los intros y endings de Nichols como originalmente se emitieron en 1969, y se incluyeron tal y como estaban en los DVD. Estos intros y créditos, que a veces traían el tema de Nichols y versiones nítidas instrumentales del tema conocido de Marks, también se conservaron en emisiones por canales locales, así como en transmisiones por cable en los canales de Turner. **Sin embargo, a partir de 2011, Cartoon Network, Boomerang y Tooncast empezaron a recortar y reemplazar los intros y endings originales de la serie, superponiendo el tema instrumental de Ted Nichols en todos los capítulos, en vez de dejar la canción más conocida de Mook, Raleigh y Marks a partir del episodio 4, como viene en los masters originales. *Linda Smith y María Santander son las únicas actrices del elenco que doblaron a sus respectivos personajes en los 25 episodios originales, ya que el resto de actores tuvieron pequeños cambios a lo largo de la serie: **Luis de Alba fue la primera voz de Fred Jones durante la primera temporada, doblándolo en 15 de los 25 episodios originales, ya que en los capítulos 4 y 8 fue reemplazado por Luis Bayardo. Posteriormente, Bayardo se quedaría con el personaje al iniciar la segunda temporada. **Asimismo, Arturo Mercado interpretó a Shaggy en toda la serie salvo en el episodio 5, «El señuelo», donde fue reemplazado por Salvador Nájar, imitando el tono adolescente creado por Mercado. **Ismael Larumbe Sr. dobló por primera vez a Scooby-Doo en toda la serie, salvo en el capítulo 4, «El fantasma de Ciudad de Oro», donde fue cubierto por Francisco Colmenero, siendo esta la primera vez que Colmenero lo dobló. Posteriormente, Francisco lo retomaría en futuras producciones, convirtiéndose en un personaje muy conocido y querido para el actor. *Durante la segunda temporada, por razones desconocidas, las canciones «Love the world», «Recipe for my love», «I can make you happy» y «Seven days a week» compuestas por Danny Janssen para la serie quedaron mudas en el doblaje, por lo que en esos episodios únicamente se escucha el instrumental y los efectos de sonido, sin las voces de la canción. Lo mismo ocurrió en el doblaje portugués realizado para Brasil, que también viene en los DVD. Muestras multimedia Secuencias de apertura ¡Scooby Doo, dónde estás! - Intro (en español)|Tema de introducción en la voz de Austin Roberts (segunda temporada) Scooby-Doo, Donde Estás? - Intro para la 1ª temporada (Versión 1)|Tema de introducción original de Ted Nichols utilizado en los primeros episodios Scooby-Doo, Donde Estás? - Intro para la 1ª temporada (Versión 2)|Segunda entrada de la serie y la más conocida, canción compuesta por Ben Raleigh, David Mook y Larry Marks en su versión instrumental en español, con María Santander Como Daphne Scooby Doo donde estas (1969)|Intro del episodio 9, «El teatro de los billetes falsos», el único capítulo donde María Santander no interpreta a Daphne Episodios Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? en Español tomar un bocadillo!|Compilado de episodios de la primera temporada Scooby-Doo! Where Are You en Español Sándwich Espeluznante|Fragmento del episodio 3, «El fantasma del castillo»» Scooby-Doo! Where Are You en Español Un Fantasma Espeluznante-0|Segunda muestra de doblaje del episodio 3 Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? en Español El Escape de el Mono|Fragmento Episodio 7, «Jamás persigas a un hombre mono» Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? en Español Scooby se encuentra con el monstruo de Frankenstein|Muestra de doblaje Episodio 11, «El castillo de Frankenstein» Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? en Español Momia Kung Fu|Fragmento del episodio 12, «Scooby-Doo, y una momia también» Scooby-Doo! Where Are You in Español Escapan Red Beard del Pirata|Fragmento Episodio 14, «Esfúmate, barco fantasma», con Esteban Siller como el pirata Barba Roja Scooby-Doo! Where Are You en Español Scooby y el Pollito|Fragmento del episodio «El papel misterioso» de la segunda temporada Scooby Doo dónde estás? INTRO - 1970-0|Fragmento del episodio 21 en su transmisión actual por Tooncast, con el tema de Ted Nichols editado en los episodios Edición en video (*) Bajo licencia de Turner Pictures Worldwide Distribution, Inc. (**) Bajo licencia de Warner Home Video. Transmisión Véase también * ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (2010-2013) * Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives (2006-2008) * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) * Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) * Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo (1985) * El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo (1983-1984) * El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980) * El show de Scooby-Doo (1976-1978) * Las nuevas películas de Scooby-Doo (1972-1973) * Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? (1969-1970) Fuentes y agradecimientos * Arturo Mercado - Identificación de la voz de Vilma (Linda Smith) * Arpaestelar - Identificación de la 1era voz de Fred (Luis de Alba) Referencias Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tooncast Categoría:Series Animadas de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series animadas de 1960s Categoría:Series de CBS Categoría:Doblajes de 1960s Categoría:Doblajes de 1970s Categoría:Series transmitidas por La Red Categoría:Series transmitidas por UCV TV Categoría:Series transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por XHY-TV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Panamericana Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imagen Televisión Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Muestras de audio años 1960 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Teletica